Honeyfern's Fate
by Spottedmoth123
Summary: She has known since she was a kit that she was special, but she did not know how. However, she knew about the Three. She knew who would die, who would be born, the every destiny of ThunderClan. And most of all, SHE KNEW HER FATE.
1. prologue

**Here's the prologue! I hope you like it!**

* * *

_Snake!_

Honeyfern watched as Lionblaze gathered his haunches under him to spring.

_NO! I must do this! This snake will NOT take the life of one of The Three!_

With a yowl, the tabby leapt down from the rock and bundled Briarkit out of the path of the snake, tossing the kit to the side.

For a moment, she felt pride course through her veins, but then a stinging sensation, as if she were on fire, erupted from her shoulder.

The pale brown tabby let out ragged gasps as she turned to see the snake with its hooked fangs buried deep into her right shoulder, and then collapsed onto her side.

_Berrynose, where is he?_

Her amber eyes searched the gathering crowd, frantically trying to locate her new mate, but the only cat she seemed to spot was the golden tabby that head become like a brother to her in the past few moons. She locked eyes with him as another ragged breath tore through her body.

_Where is Berrynose?!_

Honeyfern tore her gaze from Lionblaze to look around once more. Then, she spotted him. He was looking around frantically, as though searching for someone.

"Help her; someone help her!" Honeyfern's mate cried out, his wild eyes setting finally on Leafpool.

But the brown-and-white medicine cat still made no move, until Cinderheart nudged her from behind. Then, she raced over to Honeyfern's side, her amber eyes wide. "Stay still," she murmured gently. The she-cat began to sniff at her wound, but drew back with alarm. "She is in the paws of StarClan. The poison has made it to her bloodstream."

Honeyfern let out a hopeless wail.

_Is no one even going to try and save me?_

"Help me!" she cried in agony. "My blood is on fire!"

Berrynose stumbled forward, pressing his nose to hers. "Stay strong, my love."

Honeyfern felt tears prick her eyelids.

"We would have had beautiful kits; strong and brave and smart, just like you."

Honeyfern tore her eyes from her mate's, and back to Lionblaze.

_No. You stay strong._

And then she let out a soft sigh and sank into black nothingness.


	2. Chapter One-first time out

**Here's chapter one! Enjoy!**

* * *

"What beautiful and healthy kits, Sorreltail!"

Honeykit squirmed under the sandpaper tongue, her eyes and ears still sealed shut.

_Mama, stop!_

"They'll make fine warriors!" the voice came again; it belonged to the clan's new medicine cat, Leafpool.

"Hush. They're only a day old, let them be kits first!" a new voice threatened to enter the kit's sealed ears.

Honeykit felt a tugging sensation at her eyelids, and slowly stretched her eyes open for the first time.

_Woah…_

Honeykit blinked, looking around; a great cat lay, stretching out, before her, tawny patches rippling her otherwise white body. Another cat was crouched beside the first, his short fur bracken-colored and striped.

_Does mine look like that?_

Honeykit looked down at her fluffy chest fur to see that it was a pale, bracken-color.

_I look like that second cat! He must be my father!_

Honeykit turned her gaze back upwards, to see that the patched cat was looking at her with wide, amber eyes. "You've opened your eyes already!"

Honeykit nodded, clumsily getting to her paws. She realized that she could hear the cat's rich voice, and flapped her newly uncovered ears happily.

She stumbled towards the cat, only to trip on a pile of gray, white, and ginger splashed fur. A mewling sound erupted from the pile, and two heads shot up. One was a patched cat like the first, and one was gray-and-white. The third kit stayed asleep, only rolling over onto its back.

"Hello?" Honeykit whispered to the gray-and-white kit.

He looked up at her, sleepily blinking wide, blue eyes. "Whtizit?" he slurred sleepily, rising, unsteadily, to his rather large paws.

His _eyes are blue… are mine?_

"Nothing." Honeykit stumbled farther along, past the other kits.

The gray-and-white kit slouched back down, falling back asleep quickly.

"Mama?" Honeykit looked up at the patched she-cat.

"Come here, darling."

Honeykit wobbled forward on unsteady legs, curling up in the curve of her mother's stomach. She followed the scent of milk to one of the patched cat's warm teats. She quickly latched on, purring as the warm liquid flowed down her small throat.

Meanwhile, the other kits began to open their ears and eyes for the first time. The gray-and-white kit, having already done so, hobbled over, unsteadily, to where Honeykit was suckling. He quickly latched on beside the pale bracken-colored she-cat, and was soon in a milk-daze as well.

"We're so lucky, Brackenfur." The patched cat turned to the bracken-colored tabby. "Our kits are so beautiful."

Brackenfur purred in agreement, curling beside his mate. "You're a lovely mother, Sorreltail."

Honeykit felt sharp emotion flow from Leafpool, but she was too young to decipher it. Additionally, the smell of warm fur and milk was making her increasingly sleepy….

_This is nice…_

Honeykit awoke to a sharp prodding sensation in her side.

"Mrroww," Honeykit plopped over onto her side, drool hanging out of her mouth.

"Honeykit! Wake up! Mama says we can go outside!"

Honeykit opened her eyes sleepily to see the gray-and-white kit, her brother, sitting beside her, his fluffy white tail wrapped over his gray paws. She looked up to see her mother looking at her with content-filled amber eyes. Her father was gone, on patrol she guessed. Leafpool was gone as well; she was most likely sorting herbs in her den.

Honeykit scrambled to her paws, finding herself surer of them today than the day before. Her brother was already halfway to the den entrance, and she bounded after him to catch up.

"Don't go far, Molekit, Honeykit!" their mother called after them.

"We won't, Sorreltail!" Molekit called back.

_So my mama's name is Sorreltail and my brother's name is Molepaw… I like it!_

Honeykit bounded forward and emerged into what she assumed to be the clan camp.

"Woah!" Molekit gazed around the camp in awe, echoing Honeykit's thoughts.

Just then, there was a rustling sound behind them, and the two turned to see a gray kit and a patched kit emerge from the nursery with Sorreltail behind them.

"Can we play with you, Honeykit?" the gray kit asked, her blue eyes wide with excitement.

"Yeah, can we?" the patched kit echoed, her own amber eyes wide as well.

"Sure!" Honeykit replied.

_These are my sisters! What were their names again? Oh, yes, Cinderkit and Poppykit!_

Molekit bounced with excitement. "Race you to the warriors den!" he bounded off across the clearing.

The three sisters bounded after him, chuffing.

"No fair!" Cinderkit cried, though her eyes were sparkling with friendliness.

"You cheated!" Poppykit added, her white underbelly gleaming in the morning sunlight.

Honeykit bounded past them, gaining on Molekit.

_Almost there! Now, if only I can pass Molekit…_

Honeykit lengthened her strides, feeling herself gaining on her brother. Then, only two tail-lengths away from the den, she passed him.

"Yesss!" she yowled in triumph, looking back over her shoulder.

For a moment, Molekit's eyes were full of disappointment, but then they became full of something else.

"Look out!" he cried to Honeykit, but it was too late.

Honeykit felt herself collide with something hard, and then everything went black.

* * *

**There you go! I hope you like it! Poor Honeykit. It is not mentioned much of what Honeykit did as a kit, so there is plenty of room to experiment :)**


	3. Chapter two - meeting the father

**Me: Here is the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy with schoolwork and other fanfictions... Honeykit, will you do the honors?**

**Honeykit: Spottedmoth does not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

Honeykit blinked open her eyes, groaning. She was lying in a shallow nest in an unfamiliar den, and bright sunlight shone into the den.

Where am I?

She looked around to see a brown tabby she-cat sitting a little ways off, sorting herbs.

Honeykit blinked in surprise and then remembered; she had crashed into something and blacked out.

I must be in the medicine den- and that brown tabby must be Leafpool.

She sat up in her nest, the dry moss crackling beneath her.

Leafpool turned around at the noise, her amber eyes surprised. "You've awoken," she purred. "How do you feel?"

Honeykit blinked. "My head aches a little," she admitted. Truthfully, her head was pounding- whatever she had run into must have been quite hard!

Leafpool set down a bundle of herbs at her paws. "Eat these,"

As the small kit ate the leaves, a dappled gray tom pushed his way into the den. "She's awake," he meowed, glancing at Honeykit.

Leafpool dipped her head curtly. "No thanks to you, Ashfur."

The tom stiffened, muttering under his breath, "She-cats!" Turning towards Honeykit, he meowed, "Will she be okay?"

The medicine cat snorted. "From running into a warrior? She'll be fine."

Ashfur turned away, his fur bristling. "You're just like your sister, Leafpool. The others might be blinded by your good deeds, but I'm not." He turned and stalked out of the den, his tail swishing angrily.  
Honeykit looked up, her amber eyes confused. "Why is Ashfur so grumpy?" She asked.

Leafpool turned towards her, hurt. "He's not grumpy little one... he has just had a complicated past."

Honeykit turned away, standing up- the pounding in her head had dulled to a faint throbbing, and she now felt the urge to play. "Can I go outside?"

Leafpool dipped her head. "Go ahead- you can sleep in the nursery tonight."

Honeykit perked up. "Great! Thanks Leafpool!" She darted outside, her golden fur gleaming in the sunlight.

"Honeykit!" Molekit darted over, his gray-and-white fur shining from a resent grooming.

The golden she-kit purred. "I'm glad to see you too, Molekit,"

The tom-kit's whiskers twitched. "Cinderkit, Poppykit, and I were so worried!"

Honeykit's eyes widened. "How long was I asleep?"

Molekit blinked. "A whole day!" He breathed. "Sorreltail was frantic- she nearly mauled Ashfur!"

"Molekit, Honeykit!"

Honeykit turned to see Sorreltail standing outside the nursery. "Time to eat!"

The two kits scampered over, tails waving in the air.

Sorreltail led them into the den, ushering them into the nest. She dropped a plump bird beside them, and Cinderkit sneezed as a feather landed on her nose.

Sorreltail let out a purr of amusement as Poppykit studied the prey in confusion. "It's a pigeon, little one. Try a bite," she urged.  
The tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit took a tiny bite, chewing slowly before swallowing. Her eyes widened in surprise. "It's good!"

Honeykit took a small bite herself. She purred as the rich flavor melted on her tongue, and she swallowed all of it. She quickly took another bite, feeling her tummy fill with the hearty prey.

Molekit spat out a feather, sneezing. "Don't eat the feathers!"

Cinderkit purred in amusement. "I wasn't going to!"

Sorreltail looked out into the clearkng, rising to her paws. "Would you like to go see your father? He just returned from a border patrol."

Honeykit rose to her paws, shaking out her fur. "Please!" She exclaimed, her amber eyes bright with excitement- she hadn't seen her father since the day before, and that was a blurry memory since she had just opened her eyes.

Sorreltail led the way out of the den, depositing the pigeon remains outside the den before padding over to a tawny tomcat who was sitting beside another similar looking tom. Turning to the kits she meowed, "Kits, this is your father, Brackenfur."

Honeykit's eyes widened. "Hi," she meowed shyly.

Brackenfur's eyes softened. "Hello, Honeykit," he touched his nose to her soft kit-fur.

Honeykit purred, breathing in his scent- it smelled of fern curls and soft earth.

Brackenfur drew back, his gaze flitting to the other kits. "Hello Cinderkit, Poppykit, Molekit,"

Cinderkit fluffed her dark gray fur excitedly, Molekit puffed his chest, and Poppykit's blue eyes sparkled.

Brackenfur turned to the tom beside him. "Kits, this is your uncle, Thornclaw- he is my brother."

Honeykit stepped forward, studying the warrior curiosity. "What's it like- being a warrior?"

Thornclaw blinked. "It's the best feeling in the world."

* * *

**Wooh! Long chapter! I actually wrote this during school... **

**Next chapter will hopefully be up soon! **

**I have a task for you: review saying how Molepaw should die, because he apparently dies shortly after becoming and apprentice.**


End file.
